Vacío
by spaceqhosts
Summary: Después de la muerte de su mejor amiga, Shintaro Kisaragi no tenía mucho que hacer con su vida. Se sentía en un bucle, sin vida... Vacío. / One-Shot.
_Vacío._ Un vacío era todo lo que sentías.

Te encontrabas acostado en tu cama mirando el techo, tenías los brazos extendidos y la cabeza recostada en la almohada. Sin sentir nada más que un enorme vacío que te comía por dentro. Te sentías miserable, triste, solo.

Miraste el reloj. 12:30, 15 de Agosto.

"Todo es culpa mía."

Diste un leve suspiro.

El silencio de la oscura habitación no hacía nada más que aumentar esos negativos sentimientos.

Cerraste tus ojos un momento para tratar de dormir aunque no lo lograbas del todo. No pudiste hacer nada más que recordar eventos pasados.

Si bien tu vida no era mala, tampoco era lo mejor.

La escuela era aburrida, siempre obtenías las mejores calificaciones y no hablabas con mucha gente. No eras una persona del todo sociable. Tan solo la tenías a ella...

Aún recordabas su cabello, su hermosa sonrisa, la bufanda que siempre usaba.

Su voz.

" _Qué tipo tan frío._ "

Esas palabras resonaron en tu cabeza. Abriste tus ojos y te sentaste de golpe, juraste haberla escuchado.

"¿Aya…?"

Examinaste con la vista toda la habitación, qué idiotez. Obviamente ella no iba a estar ahí.

Sonreíste con descaro. _"¿En verdad pensaste que podría haber estado aquí? Estúpido."_

Reíste y al mismo tiempo tus ojos se iban poniendo llorosos. Te acostaste otra vez y volviste a cerrar los ojos mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían.

" _No te vayas."_

 _"¡Qué molesta!"_

No dejabas de pensar en eso. Cuando la dejaste sola.

Siempre has sido un idiota y te sientes mal por ello. La extrañabas, realmente la extrañabas.

Extrañabas su cálida sonrisa.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que tu mejor amiga, Ayano Tateyama, se había suicidado.

Te sentías culpable, el día antes de que sucediera la viste llorando pero no hiciste nada al respecto.

Si le hubieras preguntado que le pasaba tal vez podrías haberla ayudado y no se hubiera muerto.

Si le hubieras preguntado que le pasaba lo podrían haber arreglado juntos y ella estaría contigo. Podrías seguir escuchando su bella voz y podrías seguir viendo su sonrisa, que tanto extrañabas.

En verdad eres un idiota, un maldito idiota, estás convencido de ello.

"¿Así que ni siquiera quieres ver el mañana?"

Asustado abriste tus ojos para luego fruncir el ceño. Sólo fue Ene, una chica-virus que vive en tu computador.

"Estoy realmente bien con eso." Le respondiste enojado. Te estabas volviendo loco, en verdad te estabas volviendo loco.

Ene apareció en tu computador poco tiempo después de la muerte de Ayano y te ha molestado desde entonces.

Te dice que se preocupa por ti, te dice que lo siente. Que ella también se siente mal.

No le crees. " _Todas son mentiras._ "

Estás harto de su voz, estás harto de sus mentiras y de que finja sentirse mal por ti.

Te cansaste de ella.

Te levantaste de la cama y te acercaste lentamente a ella, sin dejar de mirarla sombríamente. Puedes ver lo confundida que está, pero no te importa.

Al finalmente estar frente a ella, acercaste tus manos a su cuello y…

Diste un salto hacia atrás, cubriste tu rostro con ambos brazos.

Oh no, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir asesinarla?

Observaste tus manos un largo rato, tu respiración comenzó a agitarse.

Lanzaste un grito y te lanzaste al piso, pusiste ambas manos sobre tu cabeza y comenzaste a jalar tu cabello.

" _Estúpido. Estúpido. Idiota. ¿Qué hiciste?"_

El computador estaba frente a ti. Por la ventana se veía un hermoso atardecer y el brillo del ardiente sol te llegaba a la cara.

"Sólo llévame contigo. Por favor." Murmuraste.

Ya no podías soportarlo.

La culpa te estaba devorando lentamente, cada segundo que pasaba te sentías peor. No dejabas de escuchar la voz de Ayano y sentías remordimiento por haber asesinado a Ene.

Sentías como si te estuvieras asfixiando, te dolía el pecho, estabas cansado de todo esto.

No podías vivir así, no ibas a vivir así.

Te levantaste del piso rápidamente y fuiste a tomar unas tijeras, al ya tenerlas en tus manos te dirigiste a tu cama y te sentaste ahí.

Examinaste las tijeras por varios minutos. ¿En verdad ibas a hacerlo…?

Sí. Definitivamente ibas a hacerlo.

Afirmaste firmemente las tijeras con ambas manos, las dirigiste a tu cuello y las clavaste.

Caíste a tu cama y solo lograste ver el techo antes de que todo se tornara negro.

" _¿Puedes oírme?"_

Fue lo único que lograste oír. Era la voz de Ayano, pero no podías verla, no podías ver nada.

Algo brillante y cálido estuvo frente a ti, extendiste tu brazo tratando de alcanzarlo.

Es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Cuando al fin lograste ver con claridad, estaba ella frente a ti. Sonriendo como solía hacerlo.

Su hermosa sonrisa veraniega, su brillante bufanda, su lindo cabello...

Se volteó a mirarte, sus ojos eran rojos como su bufanda. Estabas completamente en shock.

Corriste hacia ella, tratando de alcanzarla pero es como si mientras más te acercaras más lejos estuviera.

"Morí, lo lamento." Sonrió. "¿Creo que debería decir adiós…?"

¿Por qué dice cosas tan tristes? No lo entiendes, no quieres que las siga diciendo. Y no quieres que se aleje.

"¡No te alejes!" Gritaste antes de que todo volviera a ser negro y no lograras hacer nada más.

Abriste tus ojos. ¿Había sido solo un sueño?

Tu cuerpo se sentía pesado, tu respiración estaba agitada.

Vacío.

Un vacío era todo lo que sentías.

Te encontrabas acostado en tu cama mirando el techo, tenías los brazos extendidos y la cabeza recostada en la almohada. Sin sentir nada más que un enorme vacío que te comía por dentro. Te sentías miserable, triste, solo.

Miraste el reloj. 12:32, 15 de Agosto.

* * *

Holis.~ Bueno, este one-shot lo escribí hace un tiempo pero no me atreví a publicarlo aquí y me conformé con tenerlo por ahí en Wattpad. (?)

Realmente me gusta la Ruta XX y Lost Time Memory, así que no me pude resistir a hacer un one-shot desde el punto de vista del NEET.

Espero les haya gustado, no soy de escribir mucho así que este es como mi magnum opus. (?) Nos vemos.~


End file.
